


Lace

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Hickeys, I have never seen a penis guys, I wrote it at midnight so too late to be ashamed, Lace, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scorbus, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, im not ashamed, ive been writing smut since 13 ok, no judgement, sorry - Freeform, unrealistically non-awkward smut, well... first posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: literally just some shameless scorbus smut





	Lace

Albus's boyfriend was _incredibly_ attractive.

 

It should be illegal, thought Albus, watching him spread himself out on the bedsheets.

 

His face was gorgeous, of course. But his body, oh god, was what was driving Albus insane.

 

First his neck, lined with marks he'd left the night before. 

 

His collarbones, also dotted with hickeys.

 

His shoulders, strong, bare. His chest, also strong and bare. He wanted to run his fingers all over Scorpius's body. Of course, he couldn't, not yet, because Scorpius was a huge god damn tease.

 

His stomach, lean and pale, because finally he was treating himself right and it was beautiful. Oh god, it was so beautiful.

 

The thin strip of lace wrapped around his waist. The little lace strips down the sides that connected it to his panties.

 

God, that lace, revealing most everything, that lace, Scorpius's hardness straining against it, that lace...

 

His thighs, thick, beautiful, lined with hickeys, his legs, his feet, attractive...

 

He wanted to fuck this boy out of his mind.

 

Scorpius just grinned at him, tied up, unable to do anything about this situation.

 

"I love you like this," whispered Scorpius in that gravelly voice of his.

 

"Scor, please," he said, whimpering, hands still tied above his head.

 

"Please what?"

 

"Fuck me, please, Scor-"

 

"More specific, please," said Scorpius, still lounging on the bed in that _fucking_ outfit.

 

"You little shit, suck my dick before I come."

 

"Oh, you won't be doing that until I tell you to," said Scor, making no move to oblige him. "And that won't be for a long time if you're like this. I rather enjoy how desperate you are."

 

"Scor, please-"

 

Scorpius sat up. "Beg me."

 

"Please, please, Scor. I am so hard right now. Please. I need you. I need you so bad."

 

Scorpius smirked. "With a request like that..."

 

He sauntered over to Albus, smirking, and placed a kiss on his throat. Down his throat, to his collarbone. Albus moaned. He could feel the blood rushing to his dick.

 

Scorpius paused to leave a mark on his collarbone before leaving tantalizing kisses to his nipple, which he sucked on, and down to his waist, where he stopped.

 

The sight of Scorpius on his knees in that lace like this...

 

Scorpius left a dark mark after sucking for a long time and kissed down his hipbone, down to the waistband of his boxers, where he stopped.

 

And pulled the boxers off with his teeth.

 

And Albus had thought he couldn't get harder.

 

Scorpius hummed in the back of his throat before tasting the very tip of it. Albus groaned.

 

Slowly, very slowly, he licked down the column and back up. Looked up at Albus. Licked his lips seductively.

 

Albus moaned.

 

He took the tip of it, then a little more, than more, and began thrusting in and out until he was balls deep and Albus was shaking with need and Scorpius removed his mouth from his dick and said, "whenever you're ready, babe," and took it back and deepthroated him until finally, Albus came and got a rush off of Scorpius's Adam's apple bobbing up and down trying to swallow it all.

 

Lovingly, Scorpius stood up and untied Albus. "Your turn."

 

Albus was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
